


Johnny

by MandalVandal



Category: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: SPOILERS: based on images posted for January 2019Very short piece inspired by it





	Johnny

Johnny! They had driven off with Johnny – she struggled to get up from the ground but her limbs for some reason did not seem to move. She was so fixated on her son being driven away that the brain still had not caught up with why she was on the ground or that that there was a red river running out from under her. All she knew was she needed to rescue her son!

Her car had gone with her son in the back. Why? 

Why had they set fire to the bins why had they kidnapped Johnny? 

Why had they attacked her with a broken bottle why had they – oh! Her brain finally caught up with the rest of her body and she felt the agonising pain in her stomach where the attacker had stabbed her!

She felt the sticky viscose texture on her hands where they had subconsciously fallen to try and compress on the gaping wound. 

She became conscious to the fact that she was still kneeling, as she realised that, she slowly toppled forward.

She tried to crawl to the back door of the pub but it seemed to be getting darker and darker so she could not really see how far she had to go, she was also beginning to feel very cold and lose sensation in her legs and arms. 

She struggled on she needed to get help, for Johnny!

She was exhausted. 

She needed to …she needed to… what was it she needed to do? All she could now think about, was how cold she was and she just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep. That was wrong, why was it wrong? 

She struggled to keep her eyes open but lost the battle!

She was vaguely aware of someone beside her , lifting her up into their lap.

She struggled to keep her eyes open but lost the battle 

She was vaguely aware of someone beside her , lifting her up into their lap and She heard muffled yelling about calling 999 – ‘Johnny in car’ she whispered and as it all went black she could hear Charity Screaming 'Stay with me Ness! Stay with me!'


End file.
